Clash of the Titans
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: On a day seemingly like any other Beast Boy and Raven get into a fight that shows off their true powers.After the fight ends nothing goes back to normal.It gets worse when BB leaves the Titans and unexplained murders start all over Jump.I suck at sumaries


Clash of the Titan: Prologue

Summary: On a day seemingly like no other Raven and Beast Boy get into an argument. It starts off as a normal argument but quickly leads to something else. They end up getting into a fight showing off each off their true powers and after the fight is over nothing is the same. Beast Boy leaves the team. What will happen after that? Why did he leave the team? You'll have to read more to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or the Teen Titans. The plot is owned by Akumakami64 who is also my beta for this story.

Beast Boy pov:

We were on our way to the pizza place for lunch after fighting Plasmus when it started. We were discussing what type of pizza we would get when we arrived and it somehow ended up as me and Raven arguing nonstop about something or other before Robin interjected saying we were there. We let it drop.

The next day, it got worse at breakfast when I started cooking my tofu that I hated but had to eat so I could keep up my façade. Raven said, "You know, Beast Boy, Cy was right."

"Oh? And what was he right about?" I asked in a cold voice, knowing it would worry the other Titans but being too pissed at Raven to care at the moment. She had been picking on me more than usual and she was getting on my last nerve.

"He was right that only _real _men eat _real _meat. Not that fake stuff that _you_ eat. You know, your _fake _food? It makes me sick to. And just _looking_ at you makes me sick to," I could hear the smirk in her voice without having to turn around to see it.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded while still smirking. I shrugged then walked over to Cyborg, who had been eating bacon. Much to everyone's shock, I grabbed his plate, walked over to my seet, and started eating Cyborg's breakfast.

"Beast Boy...aren't you a vegetarian?" Robin asked him hesitantly. The last time Beast Boy ate meat was before the Beast came out.

"Not before I joined the Doom Patrol. Rita banned all meat because they made me more animilstic. After all, most of the animals I turn into are carnivores. And those are the only instincts I have to deal with when I'm not in animal form." I smirked at there shocked faces- the only thing they didn't know was that was a lie. It just gave me a reason to act like this without them becoming suspicious. I thought and added, "Why do you think I didn't eat meat before? But Raven," I turned to her as I said all this, "it's your fault I'm not vegetarian anymore."

She glared as she asked, "Oh yeah? How's it my fault? You're the one who decided to eat meat again."

I chuckled as I replied, "I have my reasons for blaming you. I just won't tell you, just so it drives you crazy," I leaned against the table with my hands placed in front of me a smirk on my face.

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy- which it probably looked like I was.

"Okay, don't get mad at me for saying this, but I think I can see why Rita banned meat from the Doom Patrol," Robin said slowly.

"Yeah, it made everyone else mad. They all loved there meat, but they understood. They agreed with Rita," I replied with an insane laugh as everyone else just stared at me in slight fear and concern.

"Well, I still don't get what this has to do with anything. Why do you blame me?" Raven asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I already told you I wasn't telling you. After all, why would I want to tell the person who almost ended the world? Especially since Trigon is supposed to come back on your birthday in two years," I told her after turning back to my plate.

"How did you know that?" she breathed looking at me completely shocked.

I turned to her and smirked before saying, "Raven, I may look stupid, but I'm not. I know more about you than you do."

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" she asked through her teeth. Now she was pissed off and didn't seem to want to calm down or control her emotions.

I just turned to her halfway and smirked before saying, "I have my reasons."

"Oh screw that and tell me now!"she yelled, not calm at all anymore.

"Now, now, Rae-Rae. It's not nice to yell at people," I chastised, looking at her disapprovingly, "And you know you should be in better control of your emotions. I thought the monks of Azarath tought you better than that. Besides it's fun not telling you."

She was now literally _trembling _in anger. None of the other Titans noticed the knife she was slowly pulling towards her with her powers. I smirked as I looked at it, Raven not noticing.

"I'll give you one more chance," she said through gritted teeth as she gripped the knife that the other Titans just noticed.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do when I don't tell you?" I asked her, still smiling wickedly with a feral and insane look in my eyes. I had decided to let one of my...less _pleasent_ emotions to be around take over.

_I can't wait until they meet him,_ I thought with a small unnoticeable shake of my head.

"Then this," she snarled as she threw the knife straight at my head.

**Cliffy! Sorry but it's so much fun! I'll start writing the next chapter now so don't worry! I plan to update soon though:)**


End file.
